Due to the Circumstances
by MimixIshidax
Summary: “Due to the circumstances, it seems Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi have left the custody of their son Nathan Matthew and all of their assets, in the hands of Godmother Mimi Tachikawa and God Father Yamato Ishida..."
1. Ironic

"Do you have to go?" A boy of about four asked his mother, his green/blue eyes were staring intensely at the floor as he swung his legs back and forth.

"You know I do sweetheart, but what'd I tell you?" A woman of about 21 or 22 asked her son, her light brown eyes looking over at him from her suitcase.

"You and Daddy will be back in dese many days and then we're gonna do anything I want" He recited, holding up five fingers.

"That's right baby, so you're gonna be good right?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes" He nodded.

"And you know what else?" She asked him, setting her knees on the floor so that she was at face level with him.

"What?" The little boy asked as his mother ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Mimi is gonna come stay with you and Uncle Matt's gonna take you to the park later today!" She said enthusiastically.

"And play basketball?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh yea, lots of basketball" She smiled, lightly poking his tummy.

"Kari" A voice came from outside of the room, which was proceeded by a knock.

"In here hon" she called back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure Tk" Kari nodded, signaling her son with her eyes.

"You're gonna be okay right champ?" Tk asked, a boyish grin on his handsome face as he took his son into his arms.

"Yes, but when you get back we're gonna play lots of basketball okay?" He instructed, putting a finger on his Dad's face.

"So much Basketball that you're gonna want to go to bed early, just to stop playing" Tk joked.

"Like that's gonna ever happen" His son said, making Kari giggle.

"We'll see you soon Natey" Kari smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Hello! God mother in the house! Is anyone home?" A feminine voice called around the house.

"Oh boy Mimi's here!" Nathan said enthusiastically, jumping out of his Dad's arms.

"Hey Nate!" Mimi exclaimed, lifting the four year old off his feet.

"Mimi, Mimi are you really gonna stay with me for five whole days?!" Nate asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Sure am buddy, sure you won't get sick of me?" Mimi asked playfully.

"No way!" Nate said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Good, we're gonna have so much fun" Mimi assured him.

"Mimi, hey thanks for doing this by the way-

"Don't even mention it Kari, I love my little blonde god son here and am guilty of not spending enough time with him, so actually you're doing me a favor" Mimi interrupted, putting Nate on the floor.

"And once you leave I will proceed to make up my lack of presence through candy and toys" Mimi joked.

"You spoil him rotten" Kari said, ruffling her son's hair.

"Hey Meems" Tk greeted, giving her a friendly hug.

"Hey Tk, long time" Mimi smiled.

"All right so the numbers for our cell phones, the hotel, business room and airport are all on the fridge, plus I ordered pizza so it should be here any minute, if there's any problem at all-

"Which there won't be-

"Just call" Kari said, hugging Mimi.

"We'll see you in a bit baby, be good, Mommy loves you" Kari said, enveloping her son in a goodbye hug.

"Love you too Mom" Nate said, his voice was muffled by Kari's jacket.

"Be good son, I love you" Tk added, kissing his son's forehead.

"I know, you too Daddy" Nate said.

"Okay so Tai's in the car, we'll see you later" Tk said, putting his coat on and heading for the door.

"Thanks again Mimi, we really appreciate it" Kari said again.

"Hey, it's no problem at all" Mimi ensured.

"One more thing, Matt's gonna come by later, to take Natey to the park is that okay?" Kari asked unsurely, she knew that the two of them had history, Mimi wasn't all too fond of him right now.

"Sure, fine" Mimi sighed, waiving to Kari as she headed out the door.

"Looks like it's just me and you bud" Mimi smiled, outstretching a hand to the four year old.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked taking her hand.

"Well your uncle Matt's coming by soon, so in the mean time how bout a bath?" Mimi suggested.

"Uh- Uh" Nathan said, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose.

"Come on cutie, don't you wanna play in the bubbles?" Mimi asked brightly.

"Well if there are bubbles…" He trailed off.

"Haha that's what I thought" Mimi laughed, grabbing him and running up the stairs with him.

------------------------------

23 year old Matt Ishida sat in his 4 bedroom home, looking through the stack of papers on his desk. He worked at his father's multimillion dollar firm as the manager of business retailing, meaning he basically had to look through files of various companies making sure they were meeting regulations, financially that is. He ran a hand though his mess spiky blonde hair in aggravation.

His cell phone began vibrating off the table, he grabbed it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Matt it's me, Sora, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to sort the pile of papers on my desk dating back to the 1900's, and failing miserably" Matt joked.

"I don't understand why you work, you should just retire at 23 my friend" Sora laughed.

"Any particular reason you called?" Matt asked.

"Actually yes, did you forget that you promised your nephew a trip to the park today!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Fuck man, oh god, no wait did Tk and Kari leave, don't tell me he's by himself-

"Matt calm down, Mimi's with him, well that's what Kari told me anyway and she said specifically to remind you. He's fine by the way, did you forget she's babysitting him while Tk and Kari are away" Sora said, not even bothering to ask since she knew he had.

"Yea" Matt said, scratching the back of his neck.

"All right well I'll let you go, and quick before it gets dark" Sora smiled, hanging up.

-----------

"How about this?" Mimi asked, picking out a fourth shirt, seeing as how Nate had denied the last three.

"Um, no" Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Come on Natey, I'm the fashion designer here, why are you so picky" Mimi said playfully, grabbing yet another shirt from his vast closet.

"This one?" Mimi asked, holding up a small blue t-shirt with a picture of a flaming basketball on it, with the words "It's a way of life" written under it.

"Yes" Nathan nodded, putting his arms up.

"You are your father's son" Mimi sighed, pulling the T-shirt over the boys head.

"Thank you Mimi" Nathan smiled.

"Awe no problem babe" Mimi said, brushing down his blonde hair, knowing it would spike back up again once it dried.

And as soon as the door bell rang, Nathan jumped to his feet and raced down the stairs.

"Nate, wait for me!" Mimi called, following him.

"You know not to open the door by yourself right?" Mimi asked, unlocking the front door.

"Yes" Nathan nodded.

"Good boy" Mimi said, opening the door, revealing an extremely sexy Matt.

"Hey Nate dog, what's goin on" Matt said hi fiving his nephew/god son, before hoisting him up in the air.

"Uncle Matt, look I'm all ready to go to the park" Nathan pointed out happily.

"Yea you are" Matt laughed.

"Hey Meems" Matt acknowledged, giving her a small smile.

"Hi" Mimi said, putting up a hand.

"Hey Natey, why don't you run and put on your shoes huh?" Mimi suggested.

"Sure Mimi" Nathan said, running out of the room.

"So, how's the fashion line going?" Matt asked uncomfortably, he was of course referring to Mimi's clothing label called _Elite_, it was hot everywhere, Paris, Milan, Tokyo and of course New York.

"Pretty good, my mom's running it for now, but once I get back to New York it'll be hectic again" Mimi sighed.

"How's um the company?" Mimi asked, rubbing her upper arm up and down nervously.

"Good, good" Matt replied.

"And you and Sora?" Mimi asked, she knew she was behind enemy lines now and basically had thirty rifles pointed at her heart, but it was now or never.

"Didn't work out, it's not right" Matt said truthfully, staring at the floor.

"Well okay" Mimi said, turning away from him.

"I'm ready, let's go" Nate said, running into the room.

"Uh, no not yet, jacket first angel face" Mimi said, reaching into the coat closet.

"But Mimi, it's not cold" Nate whined.

"It's gonna get cold Natey" Mimi said, putting a light jacket on him.

"So, I'll bring him back in a bit" Matt said, opening the door.

"Uh yea sure" Mimi nodded.

Sora had been her best friend for God knows how long, they had been through everything together, hell and back, through it all they had always had each other. That is until one day, Matt and Sora decided that they had feelings for each other that were much too hard for them to ignore, so instead of just breaking up with Mimi as a responsible not brain dead 21 year old would do, Sora and him started a "secret affair", it wasn't that secret. What sucked was that since the two of them didn't work out, they both pretty much screwed her over for no reason. Sora and her barely ever spoke, I mean it's been almost two years, but it was just a really hard thing to forgive or forget.

Shaking herself free of the past, Mimi reached for the remote, hoping that there might be a good movie on or something, she knew that taking care of Nate meant on her feet all the time so she took what she got. The TV turned on to the news, channel 11 news to be specific.

"Just like them, they are so boring" Mimi mumbled, as she raised the remote to change the channel.

What stopped her was the news flash, a video clip of an airplane going down…

"This is airliner 747, it was headed from LAX airport to LGA in New York, it went down right here, in Idaho Falls, Idaho, there are no known survivors at this moment, back to you Val" The reporter said solemnly, as Mimi stared disbelievingly at the screen. She felt her blood run cold, her entire body had gone numb, it was as if time and space itself had stopped, because she couldn't see or feel anything. Tears began to rush down Mimi's face in waterfalls and her breaths came in short gasps as she held her chest.

"Oh God, oh my god" She kept saying over and over as she reached for the phone.

"Tai, Tai" Mimi sobbed.

"What's wrong, Mimi are you hurt? What is it?" Tai asked urgently.

"Tk and Kari's plane, their plane" Mimi choked, falling to the floor.

"Mimi, what do you mean?" Tai asked sharply.

"Turn on the TV" Mimi whispered, holding the phone to her chest.

"No, my baby sister, no this can't be happening" Tai said unbelievingly.

"Please just get here" Mimi wept.

-------------------------------

It had been confirmed, the flight Tk and Kari had been on, crashed, leaving behind no survivors, this tragic and horrific incident was all over news channels and on every radio station, it had been the most significant plane related news since 9/11, this however was in no means a terrorist attack, just a miscalculation and a series of mechanical failures within the airliner itself.

"How do we break it to him?" Mimi whispered

"How do you tell a four year old, his parents died?" Matt asked back, tears lining his face.

"The funeral is tomorrow, he has a right to know" Mimi said forcefully.

"So you wanna be the one to tell him?!" Matt demanded.

"No, but you're his god father and I'm his god mother so we have to tell him together" Mimi said.

"I just lost my brother, do you really expect me to be collected enough to tell my nephew his parents are never coming back?" Matt shot.

"You have to be" Mimi said, the solidarity in her voice even surprised her.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Nathan asked, walking into the room.

"Come here sweets, me and your Uncle Matt have to tell you something" Mimi said, swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat.

"What?" Nate asked, sitting in between the two.

"You know I love you right?" Matt asked.

"Mhmm" Nate nodded.

"And me too, you know that right hon?" Mimi asked.

"Yea" Nathan said again.

"Nathan, Mommy and Daddy they're…" Matt trailed off, looking away, he couldn't bring himself to say it, because saying it would make it undeniably true.

"Baby, you're parents, they're not coming back" Mimi said, new tears cascading down her face.

"Sure they are Mimi, Daddy promised me" Nathan said, reaching up to wipe her tears.

"Nate, you know the plane everyone on the T.V has been talking about?" Mimi asked, trying miserably to hold her composure.

"The fire one?" Nathan asked.

"You Mommy and Daddy, they were on it" Matt said, holding him.

"You're lying" He said, pushing Matt away.

"Nathan please, baby we love you" Mimi tried.

"Get away from me" He yelled, running up the stairs.

"Nathan" Matt called after him, going up the stairs too.

He was met by the sound of his nephew's bedroom door slamming shut, and then being locked, about a minute later Mimi was up too. (A/N: This part made even me cry…sorry if it's too sad!)

"Nathan" Mimi called, knocking on the door.

"Go away! Bring my Mommy and Daddy back!" Nathan screamed, his voice was strained.

"I can't do this" Mimi said, breaking into a fit of tears.

"Nate come on, open the door, please, for Uncle Matt" Matt pleaded.

"Bring them back, please, I just wanna see my mommy and daddy" He said, crying.

"Just bring them back" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please Nathan open the door" Matt said again, and the little boy did, collapsing into Matt's arms.

"Maybe if I wake up tomorrow, this will all just be a dream" Nathan said, as Matt lifted him into his arms.

"Bring him into the room I'm staying in, he can sleep in the bed with me" Mimi said, her voice came out in hiccups because of how much she had been crying.

"You're staying the night here?" Matt asked, walking into the guest bedroom.

"That was the arrangement and I can't just pick him up and take him to the apartment I'm renting, not after this" Mimi sighed, turning on the light.

"Mimi, are you gonna leave me?" Nathan asked softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Mimi said immediately, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, so listen, I'll come by tomorrow, pick you and we'll go to the thing" Matt said, squeezing his eyes shut so that no more tears could leak out.

"Sure" Mimi nodded, as Matt turned to leave.

"Don't go Uncle Matt" Nathan said loudly.

"But-

"Please?" He asked.

"Uh, oh, okay I won't" Matt said unsurely, looking at Mimi, she gave him a slight nod.

"Come here baby face" Mimi said, settling herself in the bed, she gently put Nathan on her arm, so he was secure and put the comforter over him.

"You wanna change Natey?" Mimi asked.

"Don't call me that" He spat.

"Okay, okay, I won't" Mimi said.

"Matt you don't have to sleep on the floor, just come lay down here, the bed is big enough and it's only one night" Mimi said seriously, as she watched him uncomfortably settle himself on the hardwood floor.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea" Mimi nodded.

"Alright" Matt shrugged, laying on the other side of Nate.

-------------

Everyone from friends to family to co workers showed up to the funeral, it was an empty casket ceremony, since the bodies had not yet been found. It was solemn and Matt read Tk's obituary and Tai read Kari's. Everyone there was in shock and Nathan hadn't said a word all day. The four year old didn't quite grasp the idea of death but he did know that his parents were never coming back, he'd never play basketball with his Dad again nor would he ever have his Mommy's special deluxe chocolate chip cookies again.

"Hi" Someone said behind Mimi.

"Hey" Mimi said immediately not really caring who it was, she lightly grabbed Nathan's hand as she turned around.

"He looks cute" Sora commented, referring to Nathan's all black suit and cute loafers.

"Not really going for that but thanks" Mimi said quietly.

"I know we haven't talked in a while-

"And I'd love to keep it that way" Mimi interrupted honestly.

"I, okay, I guess I understand that, but just I mean I'm here Meems, I want you to know that, I mean I totally have your back-

"Okay great, just don't stick another knife in it" Mimi said a little coldly, turning away from Sora.

"Mimi you don't like Sora?" Nathan asked innocently.

"I don't dislike her but well, we're just not friends" Mimi said, putting as simply as she could.

"Mimi can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked, as they sat down at a table.

"Sure babe" Mimi nodded, pulling out a chair for Nathan to sit on.

"Can I, stay with you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh of course, yes Nathan" Mimi said, laughing through the tears that had sprung up in her eyes.

"Coz I don't wanna live all alone" He said, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Nobody would let you sweetheart" Mimi told him, ruffling his blonde hair.

"And Uncle Matt?" He asked.

"Um I'm not-

"Mimi we have to go to that meeting thing" Matt interrupted.

"Right okay sure" Mimi said.

"Come on champ" Tai said, extending a hand to Nate.

"Uncle Tai!" Nathan said, jumping up into the loving arms of his maternal uncle.

"Come on" Matt said, gesturing with his head.

-------------

Mimi and Matt sat patiently in the dimly lit room, awaiting the lawyer to overlook the wills left behind by both Tk and Kari.

"Due to the circumstances, it seems Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi have left the custody of their son Nathan Matthew and all of their assets, in the hands of Godmother Mimi Tachikawa and God Father Yamato Ishida, should you decline custody, the four year old will be put up for adoption" The lawyer read out, adjusting his glasses and looking up at the two.

XiXiXiXiXi

A/n: What'd you guys think? I just really wanted to try a new story, I have a bad habit of not finishing what I start, however this one I'm sooo excited about so please please please review!! Also I didn't mean this to be too dark, but it's an idea I've been playing around with definitely tell me if you like it! One more thing if there's anything confusing or there's something you guys don't understand, PM me, I'm sure that the whole Mimi Sora thing seems a little unclear but just so you know there's gonna be like a flashback that will mostly explain everything in better detail!! Thanks lots and lots of x's and o's!!!!


	2. When it Rains

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone, they left me custody!?" Mimi exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yea, they left her custody?!" Matt pointed at her, equally surprised.

Mimi scowled at him with the dirtiest look she could muster considering the "circumstances", "I have to ask, not that I don't love Nate and I would totally give anything for him, why not leave custody to his other uncle?" Mimi asked confusedly.

The lawyer guy, Mr. Smith, how generic, nodded as if he was expecting it, "It says here the Mr. Kamiya, the deceased mother's brother, is an international athlete, soccer?" He asked, receiving a confirming nod from Matt, he continued "That's an unstable environment for a four year old to be in" He explained.

That much was true, Mimi was pretty much stationary in New York, traveling was minimal and easily avoided and Matt was based in California, where he had his house and worked at his father's business. The two of them were a world apart but there was no denying that they were both equally stable.

Mimi took a deep breath, "I, I will take full custody of Nathan, um if it means staying in Laguna, being um a, a mother, I guess I'll do it, so yes" Mimi stuttered unsurely, in her heart she knew that she wasn't ready for this, for a four year old, full time, but she also knew there was no other way and it would absolutely kill her if they even considered the possibility of adoption for Nathan.

Matt stared at her for a minute, "But I, I should get custody too right? I mean he needs a, a, go-, a father…" He looked away.

Mr. Smith nodded, "I think that it would be best, for the time being for both of you to stay at the Takahashi residence, for 4 weeks, a trial period if you will, afterwards the two of you can decide amongst yourselves the living arrangement and what not" He concluded.

Mimi's eyes widened, "Together?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, why not, after this terribly tragedy I'd expect that you two would wanna be together" He shrugged, "I mean the god father and god mother, they're usually at least friends right?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mimi shook her head exasperatedly, "In the same house? I mean, how about I live with Natey, and Matt falls off a cliff" Mimi glared at Matt.

Matt let out a sigh, "Or she lives in the house, and I stay at my house which is 5 minutes away, and I come over every day or something" Matt suggested a more probable proposition.

Mr. Smith looked annoyed, "Whatever you want, just make sure Nathan is taken care of" He said dismissively, putting various papers back in his briefcase. "Call me if you need anything" He said before getting up and walking out of the dingy room.

Matt and Mimi remained seated for a minute, "I know I'm not your most favorite person-

"You wouldn't even make the list" Mimi rolled her eyes.

Matt ignored her interruption, "But I think that I mean considering what just happened, we should at least try to co-exist, I mean you don't have to like me, I know I deserve it, but let's just at least try to get along, for Nathan, hmm?" Matt pleaded.

"Fine" Mimi said through gritted teeth, "Now if we're done here?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

Matt sighed tiredly, "Yea, yea we're done here" He said, running a hand over his face.

Mimi nodded, getting up, she looked back at him for a second and felt bad for being so short with him. He looked thoroughly distraught, which was understandable but she felt worse for being so bitchy. He loosened his tie and leaned back in the chair, how could she forget how hard this would be for him, Tk was his brother, and here she was being an asshole, for something that happened 2 years ago.

"Matt" Mimi said softly, turning to face him.

"Hmm?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"I, I'm sorry" She said quickly, before opening the door. She squinted her eyes, the sun was blinding, she heard a small noise next to her. Sora was leaning beside the door, she looked surprised to see Mimi.

"Matt's gonna be right out" Mimi said coldly, "You can console him when he does"

"Mimi c'mon, please, don't do this, I made a mistake I'm sor-

"Don't apologize for something, you aren't sorry for, if you regretted it, you wouldn't have done it again, and if I was really your best friend, you wouldn't have done it at all" Mimi spat, walking away from her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, she didn't wanna cry any more, and especially not here.

Walking through the cemetery, Mimi realized how much she really missed Kari, and how real this all was now. When something like this happens, it doesn't hit you right away, but now, hearing her will, meeting with the lawyer, getting custody of their son, made her believe that she was never coming back and Nathan was now her responsibility.

"Tai, there you are" Mimi smiled, hugging him.

Tai hugged her back, "Hey" He whispered, rubbing her back.

Suddenly Mimi felt tears leaking out of her eyes, and before she knew it she was sobbing into Tai's white shirt and shaking like a leaf, "I'm so so sorry, I mean, she was your sister and I haven't been here for you and I mean I know your best friend is Matt but-

"Mimi, you're rambling" Tai said fondly, tilting her chin up to look at him, "Listen, I will be okay, don't worry about me" He said, but Mimi didn't believe a word of it, it was just like Tai to try and be calm but she didn't want him to fake it for her sake.

"Where's Nathan?" Mimi sniffed, looking around for him.

"I let Davis take him to the park, he's a kid, he shouldn't be here any longer then he has to" Tai answered, kissing the side of Mimi's forehead.

Mimi nodded, "I feel so bad for him, I mean I just wish I could take it all away from him you know, all the pain and the hurt but I can't seem to pull it together long enough for him" Mimi said shamefully, looking away from him.

Tai touched the side of her face with his fingers, "You're gonna do great, he loves you a lot" Tai said honestly, "Plus Matt's gonna be around and I will too"

"Really?!" Mimi's eyes lit up, she threw his arms around him all over again, "Oh, I'm so gl- but wait, how long?" Mimi asked, narrowing her eyes up at him.

Tai chuckled, she could be really cute when she got mad, "Three weeks" He answered, Mimi reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

From far away, Matt was watching this obvious display of affection and felt himself getting mad, mad at Tai. He wanted to go punch Tai and tell him that this was a funeral for his sister and his brother so why was he "hooking up" at it. It was a feeling he had never felt before and he hardly noticed Sora waiting for him.

"Matt, hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Sora said softly.

Matt turned to face her, "I'm, well I'm not okay, but thanks any way" He said, he didn't feel like talking.

Sora look embarrassed, "I, I just meant, I wanted to see if you needed anything, I mean, anything I can do?" She said looking away from him, "I mean, we're friends aren't we?" She asked staring at her black flats.

Matt immediately felt bad, here was Sora, also unbearably upset and she just wanted to check on him and he was mean to her, "Sorry, thanks for caring Sor, and yea we're friends" Matt attempted a smile, but he couldn't do it.

Sora nodded, "O-okay, well I'll see around" Sora said, barely above a whisper, "I'm here Matt, if you need me, and I'll always be here" She told him, turning away from Matt, leaving him alone.

His gaze fell on Tai and Mimi once again, he had her in his arms still and she looked like she felt safe with him. Right then Matt realized that could've been him, she could have ran to him when she was sad, upset or just needed to be held. But he threw it away for something that didn't even work out. He had taken her for granted, and she would never let him in again.

--x--

"C'mon Nate, let's get you changed" Mimi sighed, taking the four year old into her arms as the two of them entered a house that was once inhabited by a family. The sky had sprung a leak, literally, out of no where and now it seemed as if the rain would never stop. She had Tai drive her and Nathan back, since she went to the funeral with Matt.

"Mimi?" He asked looking up at her, "Do you think the Mommy and Daddy are happy?" He asked innocently, walking up the steps in his now wet dress shirt and pants.

Mimi gave him the best smile she could muster, "I think so, and I think they'd be even happier if they knew you were happy" Mimi answered fondly, putting her hands on her knees and looking into his blue eyes.

He stared at her for a second, then went up the next step, "Mimi, are you gonna leave me? No right? You're gonna stay forever right?" He asked unsurely, his lower lip quivering. Seeing this display of sadness Mimi was reminded that he was just a kid, going through something like this was probably damn near impossible.

"Hey, listen to me, I love you Nathan Matthew, and I'm not goin' anywhere with out you" Mimi said firmly, placing a meaningful kiss on his forehead, "You got me?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes" He nodded, "I love you too Mimi" He added, giving her a small hug, before going to the top of the stairs.

Once Nathan was comfortably changed, into a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy basketball shorts, Mimi decided to change her own clothes. Her dress was wet and disgustingly clingy.

"Baby, you wanna do Mimi a favor?" She asked, Nathan eagerly nodded.

Mimi ruffled his hair, "Why don't you go turn on the T.v downstairs and I'll be down in 5 minutes" She suggested.

He looked hesitant, "5 minutes?" He asked, holding up five fingers.

"Yes, promise" Mimi said surely.

"Okay" He said, running out.

"Carefully!" Mimi called, running a hand through her damp hair.

--x--

Mimi looked through the cabinets for something whip up for Nathan and herself, but found them bare and understocked, the fridge was empty too. Which she thought was kinda weird considering Kari was always the over stocker and over estimator.

The two of them had only a rushed breakfast before leaving to the cemetery at 8 in the morning. It was now 4 in the afternoon and she was feeling guilty for not getting some food in him sooner.

"Hey Natey, you hungry?" Mimi asked, obviously he had to be.

He nodded, "Yea" He shrugged, turning his head back to the television, something about an undersea sponge captivated the young mind.

Mimi sighed, "Alright, so how about we take a drive to McDonald's hmm?" She asked, she didn't wanna drive in this weather but something had to be done.

"Sure" He said indifferently, "But I want Uncle Matt to come to please?" He asked, looking up at her, with those puppy dog eyes.

Mimi couldn't say no to his request, "I'll call him" She smiled, mentally kicking herself for knowing his cell phone number by heart.

…..

"Matt Ishida" He answered, he sounded tired.

"Hey, it's me" Mimi said softly, feeling stupid as she said it, because she was ignorant enough to believe the she was the only "me" in his life.

But Matt didn't seem to notice, "Hey, what's up? I'm on my way over by the way" Matt informed her.

"Oh. Good. Wow. Fate" Mimi rambled, taking a deep breath she tried to produce a coherent sentence, "What I mean is that, well you kinda solved two of my problems"

"They would be…?" Matt trailed off, turning his wipers on high.

"Well one being the fact that your nephew just asked for you, so that was my main reason for calling and 2, you wanna stop at McDonald's?" Mimi requested sheepishly.

Matt felt himself smile, something he hadn't done genuinely in what felt like forever, she could be really cute when she wasn't trying to be. "Sure" Matt said honestly.

--x--

Matt rang the doorbell impatiently, eager to get out of the downpour. The weather had changed so dramatically it was almost like unexplained. The funeral had been sunny and bright, the temperature wasn't too high and on any other day it would've been beautiful. But the second people began to leave, the clouds blocked out the sun, and the rain began.

Mimi opened the door hastily, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't hear it" She apologized.

"Nah don't worry about it" Matt said non chalantly, stepping inside.

"Nathan Matt's here!" Mimi called, giving Matt a polite smile before moving out of his way.

Probably 3 seconds later, Nathan came running into the entrance way and jumped into Matt's arms, "Uncle Matt!" He exclaimed happily, squeezing Matt.

"Hey buddy, I haven't seen you all day" Matt said fondly, kissing the top of his blonde little head, "I missed you Nate dog" He grinned, carrying him to the table.

"Here handsome, look what you got" Mimi smiled, placing his happy meal in front of him.

"Oh! There's a new toy!" He said excitedly, opening the bag up.

Mimi held the toy, "Food first, then toy" She instructed.

Nathan pouted, "Fine" He said, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Thanks Matt" Mimi said again, sitting across from him and eating her own food.

Matt shook his head, "It was no problem" He said genuinely, ruffling Nathan's hair before taking a bite of his Big Mac. It wasn't until the food got into his mouth that he realized how hungry he had been.

--x--

"So truce?" Matt initiated, as he and Mimi stood in the kitchen, alone.

Mimi turned to face him, "Yea, we're good, I mean like you said, we should co-exist right?" Mimi smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

Matt looked slightly surprised, "Um, great" He said, "Thanks Mimi, God knows I don't deserve it" He said apologetically, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Hey, whatever happened between us, it happened a really long time ago, let's forget about it" Mimi said honestly.

"So, I'll just go in with Nathan" Matt said, gesturing towards the family room.

"Oh yea sure" Mimi said dismissively, "I'll just clear up and join you"

Matt smiled, "Sounds good" he said, before leaving.

Mimi made sure he was out of sight before leaning against the counter, letting a tear slip down her face. And it wouldn't be a big deal, considering the what had just happened, but what made her feel ashamed was that she wasn't crying this time for Kari or Tk. It was because of how things had ended with Matt, and how much pain he had put her through…

"_He's been so distant lately Sora" A newly turned twenty year old Mimi complained._

_Sora looked up, trying to hold down the guilt she was feeling, "I couldn't imagine why, you're great Mimi" Sora said honestly, maybe complimenting Mimi would ease the guilt._

_Mimi pouted, "I mean, yea I know I am, but he's just I dunno" Mimi sighed, "Whatever, thanks for the talk girlie, but I think I'm gonna take my leave now" Mimi said, getting off Sora's bed._

"_You sure?" Sora asked, "Stay for a little bit" She insisted, Mimi's her best friend, so her loyalties should naturally be to her, so then why had she been kissing Matt not an hour before. Sora had no answers for the questioning voices in her head, she knew what she was doing was complete and utter betrayal but couldn't she take a little comfort in the fact that she wasn't doing it alone. Matt hadn't broken up with Mimi yet, he should have the first time they kissed, and here it is two months later and yet this secret affair is still ongoing._

"_Sora!" Mimi snapped her fingers in front of the red head's eyes, "What planet did you disappear to?" Mimi joked._

"_Sorry" Sora apologized, "Just thinking, um so you stayin' or what?" Sora asked, nudging Mimi's side._

"_Nah, I think I'm gonna go home" Mimi smiled, "Maybe call Matt, see if he wants to do something" Mimi shrugged, pulling Sora in for a hug, which Sora returned._

"_If you're sure" Sora said sadly, she really did wish Mimi would stay, they were best friends after all._

"_Rain check?" Mimi asked pulling out the lower lip._

"_Sure" Sora laughed, feeling like the lousiest friend on the face of the planet. They always said "Ho's over Bros", "Buds over Studs", in short, they'd never let a guy come in between their friendship, but Matt Ishida wasn't just any guy and Sora knew she was in love with him._

_As Mimi left, Sora realized that no boy, no matter how special or different could ever come between her and Mimi. Mimi was the best friend that was there for her when her mother died, when her dad was constantly away and when he remarried. Mimi had been there for her like no one else and she couldn't do this to her._

_Sora reached for her phone and dialed a number she shouldn't have known so well._

"_Sora, hey I was just thinking about you" Matt said softly, and Sora held back her tears._

"_Matt, you think you could come over? I need to talk to you" She said, trying really hard not to let her voice shake._

"_Sure, yea, of course, but are you okay? Is it your dad or-_

"_Hey Matt, I'm fine" She interrupted, feeling the utmost sadness when she heard the concern in his voice, "We just need to talk" Sora sighed, she needed to be strong. This was, almost entirely her fault. Matt had been interested in her before he had even known Mimi, he liked her. But Sora had come off a really bad relationship and what Matt wanted she couldn't give. Commitment. She wasn't ready for another relationship but she didn't think he'd move on so fast, and to her best friend no less. Seeing him with her made Sora realize how much she was in love with Matt, and from the very beginning._

"_Sora!" A masculine voice called, Sora took a deep breath, she knew this would be so much harder on her then him._

"_In here!" She called back, putting on her brave face, she needed to do this. It wasn't fair to Mimi and it wasn't fair to herself._

"_Hey, there you are" Matt grinned, going over to her._

"_Matt, sit" Sora said softly, patting the spot next to her._

_Matt nodded, "Okay" He complied, "Hey, where's your head at Sor?" He asked uneasily._

_Sora took another deep breath, "We can't keep doing this Matt, you know how I feel about you but-"Her voice gave out, the lump in her throat was too much to swallow, and the tears started to roll down, "We can't do this, it would kill Mimi" Sora whispered, touching his face._

_Matt looked shocked, "Sora, listen to me" He started, bringing her hand to his lips, "Mimi, she's great, but she's not you, I- think I love you Sor" Matt confessed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_That was too much for her, she loved him too, more then she loved anything else, but at the same time, how could she do this the one person who she loved like a sister. Matt, boy she loves, was still dating Mimi, the girl she loves._

_Sora choked back tears, "I, I can't Matt it's not fair to Mimi and she's my very best friend" Sora said softly, letting her tears fall into her lap._

"_Things between me and Mimi aren't working out anyway!" Matt said, running a hand through his hair agrravatedly, "Don't you see Sora, I think she's a great person but I just don't have the same feelings for her that I do for you" He said, desperately trying to make her understand._

_Sora looked away, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but this was getting to be mission impossible. But Mimi had to be more important than this, she just had to be. _

_Mimi had just gotten to her bed room when she realized she forgot her cell phone at Sora's house._

"_Mimi you can be such a ditz sometimes" She laughed to herself, grabbing her car keys off the table and walking back out of her house, well Sora would be pleased, who knew she'd cash her rain check in so soon. And the more Mimi thought about it the more she began to realize that she should just stay over at Sora's, Matt could wait and if he really wanted to see her, he'd call her himself. Since these days, she was always the one calling him._

"_Matt, we can't be together, you know it I know it" Sora said sadly, "Even if you broke up with Mimi, we wouldn't be able to be together, I'm just sorry it took me too long to realize how much you meant to me" Sora said, wiping away her tears._

_Matt's crestfallen expression resembled his heart, "I know" He sighed finally, "I know, and you're right, we've been selfish…_

_Mimi let herself into Sora's house, she was just about to call for the red head when she decided against it. Sora would be so surprised if she was just like "hey girlie, slumber party time!" But as Mimi made her way up the stairs, she heard muffled voices. Voices, meaning more then one, and one was definitely a guy's._

"_Bye Sora" Matt said, as Sora got up to wrap her arms around him. Mimi opened the door very slightly, and saw her best friend and boyfriend in a more then friends kind of embrace._

"_I love you" She heard Matt say, and Sora who looked like she had been crying reached up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his mouth._

_Mimi felt her world spinning, she was light headed felt like she was going to pass out. Sora? Sora, her best friend Sora, would do this to her? She wouldn't wish something like this on her worst enemy, and her best friend was-_

_Mimi felt anger boiling up inside her, when she heard Sora reply "I love you too" though Matt didn't look like he had heard._

"_Encore!" Mimi shouted, startling the both of them. Sora's face went as pale as a sheet and Matt took three steps away from her._

"_You know, I can't believe how stupid I am, no seriously, I saw the signs, the obvious chemistry, but you know what, I just chose to believe that even if my boyfriend wanted to cheat on me, my best friend would never to that to me" Mimi spat, "I was so wrong" She said venomously, eyeing the two of them in disgust._

"_Mimi please, I just-_

"_No Sora, I don't need to listen to anything you have to say, because as far as I'm concerned we're done" Mimi said coldly, "And if we never speak again, for the rest of our lives, well that'll be just fine" _

"_Mimi look, don't be like that-_

_Mimi gave Matt the worst look he had ever seen, "Don't you speak to me, you're exactly like the rest of them, and you know what, I hope I never see you again" Mimi said in a low voice, her tone was emotionless and each word was as cold as ice._

_Sora walked towards Mimi, "I am so sorry" She sobbed, "I, we, I never meant to hurt you, please don't walk out Mimi, I need you, you're my best-_

"_Don't finish that, because from now on, we aren't anything" Mimi interrupted icily, "And anyway, shouldn't the two of you be rejoicing? Now that you've pled your eternal love for each other and I'm out of the way, there's nothing stopping you" Mimi said harshly._

"_Mimi…" Sora sobbed, but Mimi turned on her heels and left._

_The next day, she left Laguna for good, going into business with her mother and starting her own fashion line. One that became known world wide, and made her billions. Her celebrity status rivaled that of Donnatella Versace and she wasn't even 25. But the fame, celebrity and money would never mend the broken heart she carried with her all these years…_

A hand tugging at hers leg made Mimi snap back to reality, "Aren't you coming?" Nathan asked.

Mimi shook herself free of the past and nodded, this was her present now and what happened before would never happen again. "Sure am" Mimi smiled, letting her lead him into the room where his godfather/uncle sat.

Mimi knew she'd never be over Matt Ishida, no matter how many years come and pass, no matter how much pain and heartbreak he put her through. He was the hole in her heart no one could fill, the one who she couldn't forget, the past that would always be her present.

She wished she could love someone else, someone who cared for her, someone who cared about her. But at the end of the day, she loved him now as much as she did then. The only difference was, this time, she wouldn't give him the chance to hurt her, she would never let him in again.

"It's still raining" Matt mumbled.

Mimi nodded, "It never stopped" She said, fixing her eyes on the t.v screen.

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town_

_It touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it?_

--x--

**A/N: So I know I've been MIA for a while and I'm sorryyyy for that!! But it's summer and I will be updating everything!! Just tell me what you guys thought about this chappieeeeeeee!! Plzzzz, reviews are greatly appreciated and I would loveeee some feedback!! Up next, it's Polar Opposites!! Lovee alwaysss, Christina !! **

**P.S. The song at the end, and chapter title is a song by Paramore, called When it Rains, really good song and I thought it kinda fit! And I so don't own it or Paramore for that matter, they rock though!**


	3. Blurry

Mimi went to sleep that night hoping for a new beginning in the morning. Half of her hoped that maybe in the morning, she'll wake up in her own bed, realizing that the past week had all been part of just a horrible nightmare; the other half knew that this could never happen and just willed her to move on.

And sure enough when morning came, she was neither in her own bed nor awoken from the nightmarish events that had taken place the week before. Sleeping next to her, was the reason she was still here. Her god son, Nathan Matthew, the little boy for whom she'd give up her whole world.

She smiled fondly at him, placing a feather light kiss on the side of his temple, "I love you" She whispered, easing out of the bed, careful not to wake the child. She knew that as long as he was dreaming, he'd be happy, for in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own, he can swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.

(A/N: Quoted directly from Albus Dumbledore! Lol, I am such Harry Potter freak!)

Mimi grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and made for the bathroom, she'd try to get in a shower before making breakfast, and her almost empty travel bag reminded her that she needed to have her clothes shipped from New York. Which made her think of her mother, who would have a fit when she learned Mimi wouldn't be coming back to New York.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, Mimi didn't even notice that the light was on in the bathroom, and the door unlocked. She walked in on Matt in a towel, shaving.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" Mimi squealed, running out. Sadly enough though, she couldn't get the gorgeous image of his glistening upper body out of her head. The way his blonde hair hung limp around his eyes.

Matt stuck his head out of the door, "It's okay" He grinned, "It's not your fault you needed some-

"Don't finish that" Mimi warned, "And be quiet, he's sleeping" Mimi whispered, nodding her head towards Nathan.

Matt gave a her a playful wink before closing the bathroom door. Mimi let out a wistful sigh, running a hand over her face. How could she forget he had stayed here last night, it was raining so hard she could hardly ask him to drive in that. But she was able to convince Nathan to let Matt sleep in the guest room, she really didn't wanna share a bed with him.

Glancing towards the window, she realized that the rain had stopped but the sky was still a murky gray color, and the sun was a fraction of its usual brightness. "Might as well use the hallway bathroom" Mimi mumbled, walking out of the room quietly.

--x--

By 2 o clock, Mimi was bored, she had had breakfast (made surprisingly well by Matt), gave Nathan a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes and somewhat "cleaned" the house.

"Let's do something" Mimi whined, looking up at Matt from her place on the couch.

"Watching sports center is doing something" Matt responded, "Right little man?" He asked Nathan, who was tucked under his arm.

He nodded vigorously, "They're about to show the draft picks Mimi!" He said as if it was obvious.

"Oh well, my mistake" Mimi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Matt.

Mimi sighed loudly, when she got no response from Matt, she did it again, louder, just to emphasize how bored she was.

Matt looked over at her, she was so cute when she pouted her lip and looked at him with her hazel eyes. "What would you like to do?" Matt asked, giving in.

Mimi's eyes brightened, "I dunno, but not this" She said distastefully, gesturing towards the T.V.

Matt shook his head, "How about you Nate? Got any ideas?" He asked, prodding the 4 year old.

He looked up, "Mmm, Park!" He said, looking at Mimi with pleading eyes.

Mimi smiled, "Sure, anything's better then ESPN" she said, ruffling his hair.

Matt watched this simple display of affection and felt his heart swell up. He would be the first to admit that he had his doubts about Mimi's "domestic"/ "mother" capabilities, but so far she wasn't doing too badly. Maybe they'd be able to raise this little boy together and maybe they could find a place where she didn't hate him so much.

--x--

The park was eerily empty, and like in a horror movie one of the swings was pushing itself, the afternoon looked more like the evening, what with the lack of sunlight, and the wind was howling as if it was calling to them.

Mimi bit her lip, "Maybe this wasn't that great of an idea…"

Matt let out a laugh, "Nah, it'll be fine" He assured, but catching sight of her expression he asked, "Are you scared?"

Mimi hesitated, "Kinda" She said slowly.

Matt looked down at the brunette, she looked absolutely adorable and porn star sexy at the same time. Is that even possible? His mind kept questioning, and he was beginning to question his sanity. When was this Mimi thing going to be put to rest? Couldn't he just be friends with her, instead of thinking of her as sexy and everything else.

Nathan ran across to the swing, "Help!" He said, lifting his arms up, apparently the baby swings were the only swings Nathan felt comfortable on. Mimi laughed before lifting him into the baby swing.

"Can you push yourself?" Mimi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I don't need help" He said defensively.

Mimi put up her hands, "My mistake, I'll be over there" Mimi pointed at a bench a little ways away from the swing.

"Okay" Nathan nodded, pumping his legs forward.

Mimi sat down on the bench, her eyes fixed on her wonderful god son, who for a boy his age, was taking the news better then most. She admired his courage, which was a bold statement, considering she's 22 and he's four but all the same, losing your parents at any age is pain that never goes away.

Matt came and sat next to her, "Where's your head at Mimi? What's goin' on?" He asked, she'd been in a fixated state since they got her.

Mimi let out a breath, "Nothing Matt, I'm fine" She sat, plastering a fake smile on her face for him to see.

Matt didn't believe it for a second, he knew her well enough to see through the many facades she'd put up. He knew when her smiles were genuine and when she was bullshitting. He knew when she said the word "fine" there was always an underlying meaning. And what he knew best was that, when it came to Mimi, it was rarely ever "nothing". Regardless of those self-evident truths, he didn't question her answer and he didn't press the issue any further.

"He's so…" Mimi trailed off, searching for a word to describe her feelings.

Matt nodded, "I know" He grinned, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. He felt her tense underneath him, so when she removed his arm a few moments later, it came as no surprise.

"Do you think we'd ever be able to be friends Mimi?" Matt asked, looking at Nathan.

Mimi sighed a long sigh, "I honestly, don't know" She said simply, "In a perfect world, sure, and under normal circumstances, why not, but this isn't a perfect world and you cheating on me with my best friend is something that I find really hard to forget" Mimi said, her tone wasn't icy and it really wasn't as if she was throwing it in his face, she just sounded, plain.

"You can't forgive me for that? We can't be friends at least?" He asked, slightly on edge.

Mimi shook her head, "I forgave you a long time ago Matt, but I don't think I can ever forget what you did" Mimi answered, "I find it extremely hard to trust you, and I trust all my real friends"

He knew that was the end of that conversation, there was nothing he could do or say to make her think differently and in all honesty, he knew he didn't deserve it. The fact that she was speaking to him openly showed a level of maturity that he himself didn't possess. And if that was all he was going to get from her, than he would take it.

"But Mimi, I really am truly, honestly sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Matt said seriously.

Mimi smiled sadly, "Well that doesn't really matter now does it?" She asked remorsefully, "Because in the end, it all hurts the same" She whispered.

_Everything's so blurry_

_and everyone is fake_

_and everyone is empty _

_and everything is so messed up_

_preoccupied with out you_

_I can not live at all_

_And my whole world surrounds you…_

--x--

By the time they had gotten home from the park and the ice cream (Mimi's idea, not Nathan's) it was 4 o'clock. The three of them had spent the day together like a real family, and twice Mimi had to remind herself that they weren't. And what she was once again reminded of when she got upstairs, was how little clothes she had here. Which meant that the whole, "Hey Mom, I'm not coming back" conversation was rearing it's ugly head again.

"Great!" Mimi said to no one in particular.

"It's now or never, now or never" She reminded herself, trying to perk up the courage to turn on her phone. After the "incident" as everyone referred to it as, Mimi had turned off her phone, laptop, and anything else work related because of how much they would go off.

Finally, Mimi grabbed the house phone and dialed her _mother's_ number, then waited.

"Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't- Hi Mom!" Mimi said, cursing her timing.

"Mimi, I've been calling you non stop, you should've been home yesterday!" Her mother said sternly.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something when she was once again cut off by her mother.

"I mean, if you had to extend your vacation-

"Not a vacation!" Mimi interrupted.

"Whatever it is your taking, I really don't have the energy to keep up with your "friendly" engagements, regardless, I sent the driver to the airport yesterday and he waited for three hours Mimi!" Her mother almost yelled.

Mimi took a deep breath, "Mom, I'm not coming home for a while" Mimi said quickly, practically hearing her mother's shock.

"What?!" Her mother asked in a dangerously low tone.

"I said, I'm not coming back Viktoria, so please send my stuff" Mimi said, this was where she was needed and her mom could handle the company, she had been doing it for the past two years anyway, Mimi just came up with the designs.

Viktoria laughed, "It's that Ishida boy isn't it? He's weaseled his way into you life again hasn't he?" She said as if she was 100 percent sure this was the case, "He's a fine looking boy but he's just after your money _darling,_ not you, he's interested in Sora remember?" Her mother reminded her painfully and Mimi cringed at the memory.

"So come back home Mimi, you don't belong there anyway" Viktoria said dismissively.

"Air mail me my shit mother" Mimi said, loosing her patience and hanging up the phone.

Mimi let out a deep breath, with the "incident", her mother and the Matt situation, Mimi was sure that if she hadn't gone crazy yet, it was only a matter of time before they'd be strapping a white jacket on her and putting her on sabbatical.

"I need help" Mimi said frustratedly.

Matt peaked his head in the doorway, "Did anyone ever tell you it's unhealthy to talk to yourself" He grinned, "Makes you look crazy"

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "Ha ha" Mimi stuck her tongue out at the gorgeous blonde standing in the door frame.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked, walking in.

"I have no clothes, and my mother is a total biatch" Mimi sighed, sitting on the bed in defeat.

"So, go shopping" Matt shrugged.

Mimi looked bewildered, "What?" She asked suspiciously.

He shrugged again, "Why not, I mean you have the money, and I don't know a better shopper so..." He trailed off.

Mimi flung herself into his arms, "You're a genius!" She whispered excitedly, Matt was caught off guard but he returned it gratefully, he forgot what it was like to have her in his arms. She felt good in his arms, she was tiny and fitted.

As soon as Mimi realized what she had done, she backed out of the embrace with a fresh coat of blush on her face, "Shopping just gets me really excited…" She said lamely.

Matt brushed it off, "Hey, whatever, so go, I'll take care of Nathan" Matt offered.

Mimi's hazel eyes brightened, "Really? I mean you don't have to go anywhere or anything?" She asked.

Matt nodded, "Have fun Meems, you deserve it" He said honestly.

Mimi's face softened, "Awh, thanks" She said, "But wait!" She exclaimed, an idea occurring to her.

"What?" Matt laughed.

"You guys come too, I mean it'll be fun and I promise I won't spend too much time browsing" Mimi said, "And I hate shopping alone" She pouted.

Matt could never resist her when she made that face so instantly he said, "Okay, I'll come" He smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Matt saw something adorn her face that he hadn't seen in nearly 3 years, a smile. And he felt elated that he got the chance to put it there, if a small shopping trip made her this happy he would gladly take up residence at the mall, if only to see her smile at him the way she had done just now.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs" Matt said, walking out of her room.

--x--

The trip to the mall was more grueling then he had expected, especially after Mimi had convinced him to leave Nathan with Tai, considering the fact that a four year old would much rather play playstaion then walk around a mall for 3 hours. So with out the little man around, Matt knew Mimi would have no inhibitions, and would put him through endless hours of pure "Does this make me look fat?" torture. And the sad thing was, it had only been 45 minutes.

"Thanks for doing this, by the way" Mimi called over the dressing room stall.

Matt let out a sigh, "It was no problem" He called back. He was currently sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair, with three dresses in his lap that Mimi had promised would be the last ones.

Mimi giggled, I know you hate shopping, but you're making me really happy" She told him, as she examined herself in the mirror. It was a short green number, a sun dress, perfect for the summer. It had spaghetti straps, a box neck and ended a little before her knees, but still felt like there was something wrong.

"Hey Matt?" Mimi started, opening the stall, "What's wrong with this dress?" She asked innocently.

Matt stared at her, she looked stunning and sexy as hell and for a couple of moments he was speechless, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and found a reply that wouldn't make her uncomfortable, "It's perfect" He got out, and seeing her blush made him repress a smile.

"Th-thanks" She stuttered, "I think I'll buy it" She smiled, going back into the stall.

Mimi had changed back in to her denim shorts and tank top in record time, the smile he gave her made her feel elated and she cursed herself for feeling so happy but it was something she couldn't help. Matt always had this effect on her and that was something she had to come to terms with.

He was so different from before, and it made a part of her want to believe that he could really have feelings for her, but then her mother's voice rang through her ears; _He's interested in Sora, remember?_

And she remembered all too well, so with a shake of her head, Mimi left the stall and all thoughts of a relationship with Matt in there.

Matt perked his head up from his phone, "Ready?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Mimi nodded, "Yeap, let's go" Mimi said, trying to stay normal.

He stood, "You don't want those do you?" He asked, pointing at the dresses he had put on the seat.

Mimi grinned, "Why they don't look good on me?!" She asked in mock hurt, watching his face turn from chill to completely uncomfortable.

"I, I no, they look, you look, you can make anything look-

Mimi giggled, "I'm kidding Matt, I'd never do that to you" She laughed harder, "Carry them to the register though?" Mimi winked.

Matt let out a sigh of relief, "That I can do"

"Too easy" Mimi shook her head.

The cashier eyes Matt carefully, you could tell she liked what she saw, "Too bad the good ones are always taken" She mumbled, ringing up Mimi's dresses.

Mimi felt herself blush at this comment, "Right" She said, looking away.

The girl sighed, "So that'll be 467.13"

"For three dresses?" Matt whispered in her ear.

Mimi shrugged, giggling just to make the girl madder, and Matt, who was completely unaware of what was going on, played right into it.

"Thank you maam, have a nice day" She said stiffly, thrusting the bag into Mimi's hand.

Mimi looked over at Matt, "Carry this?" She asked, pulling out her lower lip and making her puppy dog face.

Matt smiled, "Sure", Mimi glanced back at the fuming cashier and felt a satisfied grin creep onto her face.

--x--

3 hours and 6 stores later, Matt's arms were sore as if he'd been at the gym and Mimi was asking for one more store. He was mentally kicking himself for two reasons at this point, 1. being the fact that he can't say no to the woman and the other was because this entire situation was his fault, if he hadn't suggested shopping his arms wouldn't be falling off.

"Mimi, I went into Victoria's Secret with you!" Matt whined, getting no sympathy from Mimi.

"Like you didn't enjoy that" Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "Three blondes asked you how they looked in barely there underwear" She shot.

Matt grinned satisfiedly, "Yeah…"

Mimi shook her head, she knew Matt was attractive but maybe she forgot how sexy he really is, and how high his appeal to women is. But she was certainly reminded when she walked out on three blonde girls that looked like they belong at the Playboy mansion were modeling sexy underwear for him.

"Mimi please, I can't carry any more bags"

"Fine, you big baby, let's go" Mimi said, rolling her eyes.

They walked across the mall, Matt grunting the entire way through and Mimi felt a rush of gratitude towards him, "Wait, stop?" She asked, stopping in front of an ice cream place.

Matt stopped too, "What's up?" He asked, looking concerned.

Mimi shook her head, reached up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Thank you" She whispered, but turned around to the one person she was least expecting to see.

"Sora…" Matt breathed out, the bags in his arms dropping to the floor.

Sora looked as surprised as the pair, "Wow…are you guys like…" She trailed off, gulping a lump in her throat.

Mimi was the first to regain her composure, "Didn't know there was a sale at Slut Barn" She shot, rolling her eyes.

Sora looked hurt, "I'm happy for both of you" She mumbled, walking past them quickly.

Matt stared at Mimi, "You didn't have to say that…" He frowned, "I'll be back" He told her, chasing after Sora.

And Mimi felt betrayed, he had left her, in the middle of the mall to go after _her. _And suddenly Mimi realized that her mother couldn't have been any righter, Sora would always be the one for Matt and he would put her before Mimi any day. They had a connection, obviously, and Mimi knew that she would always be second best. But she was no one's consolation prize and from now on any thoughts of Matt on a romantic level weren't going to be permitted.

"Stop! Sora wait!" Matt called behind the red head.

"Go, seriously Matt…" Sora said sadly, wrapping her arms around herself, "You love her…" She whispered, the statement made Matt stop dead in his tracks.

"I, I, no… I don't" He stuttered.

Sora let out a laugh, "Yes you do, you love her so much Matt and I don't even think you know it" She said, turning to face him, "It was never me, was it?" She asked, tears lining her soft brown eyes.

"I…" Matt trailed off, unable to say one coherent word.

Sora nodded, "I'm okay with that, I knew it a long time ago" She smiled sadly, "That's why, we would never work out"

Matt breathed in, "Sora, I'm sorry" He said honestly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sora shook her head, "Hey, your loss right?" she joked, "Be happy Matt, you deserve it" She said, stepping into his embrace, Matt placed a meaningful kiss on the top of her head.

"You deserve to be happy too Sora, and I really hope you find it" He whispered for only her to hear.

He heard Sora's muffled laugh, "Tell Mimi sorry for me?" She asked, pulling away from him.

Matt hesitated but then said, "Sure"

"I'll see you around" She waived, turning around.

"Bye Sora" Matt said finally, turning as they went their separate ways.

--x--

Mimi had half a mind to take the car and leave Matt here with his precious Sora, but knew she wouldn't do it. She wished she could hate him for making her love him but she could never do that and she couldn't hate him for not loving her back in the way she wanted him to. And as she sat on the hood of his car, shopping bags around her feet she knew that after this month together they probably wouldn't see each other again, not like this any way.

"Hey" His deep, sexy, almost irresistible voice said behind her and Mimi felt her knees weaken.

Mimi prepared a smile and a response, "Where's your girlfriend?" She asked, slightly colder then she wanted to.

Matt frowned at her cold demeanor, "Sora isn't my girlfriend, you know that"

Mimi took a deep breath, "It's okay to like her Matt, she's great" Mimi said softly, "We were best friends for a really long time, and to this day, no matter what happened between us, I will tell you that she was the best friend I had ever had" She said, finally turning to face him.

Matt was at a loss for words, so he said the only thing he could think of, "I'm sorry Mimi, for everything" He said slowly, with as much honesty and truth he could put into words.

_Could you take it all away?_

_Could take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me…_

--x--

**A/N: SO?? Idkk guys, I'm not so sure about this chappie. I need feedback from all of you!! Did you all love the mimato parts…I tried really hard!! Lol. Reviews!! Please!! **

**P.S- The song is called Blurry, by Puddle of Mud, it's a really good song!**


End file.
